Katsuya
Katsuya Kirifuda (克也切り札) is the main protagonist of the series Elemental Wings. He is the most powerful of the five main guardians and controls the element of Fire. From the original novel to the REVAMP series Katsuya is most frequently noted to be the "Prince of Fire" and in the past, held the royal title name Prince Katsuyan. Personality Katsuya's personality from both versions differs greatly. In the original 2010 novel, he was shown and described as being more openly emotional and depressed. He also is a bit hardheaded at times and perfers not to listen to those around him (mostly Shobu). In the 1st chapter of the REVAMP series (which can be found exculsively on Wattpad, and has yet to be uploaded to Deviantart) Katsuya is less emotional and more conservative. He is described as someone who just wants to live life normally and does not like being bothered with those who'll stand in his way. Appearance In the original 2010 novel Katsuya has peach skin, smokey grey eyes, and jet black hair styled in a spikey fashion with a few strands of it falling near his left eye. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves just below his elbow, and on the forearm. His lower body consisted of dark grey jeans tucked inside of black boots with white soles and straps, and a black belt with a silver buckle. In a poster for the 2013 REVAMP it shows that his attire hasn't changed. But in chapter 2 he is noted to wear a white polo and some jeans. Past Original 2010 Novel In the short prologue version of "Elemental Wings" Katsuya was said to have been the savior of all the nations. During a great battle, Katsuya (at the time called Katsuyan) sacrificed his life to keep Darkness from further spreading onto the world. His nation won the battle, but he was severly wounded and sent into the Earth to relive their lives in the present day. 2013 REVAMP Novel In the new version, more detail was given reguarding Katsuya' past. He was noted by Elena, the guardian of Elenarth that he was the soldier of Fire and Unity, and was the glue that kept the guardians together. In the final battle (aptly known as The Great War), Katsuyan went face to face against Kokujo, the King of Darkness, as he tried to take over his country after taking over the others as well. Katsuyan tried to negotiate with the evil doer and gave him a chance to back away and leave unscathed. Kokujo, refusing his offer, began attacking Katsuya and the fight began. After what seemed like a few good hours of extreme fighting, Katsuyan became angered when Kokujo begins to mention about how he killed his fiancee, Kaian. Now even more angered, Katsuyan's true power begins to unfold and he begins delving into uncontrollable anger in the process. He uses too much of his power due to the frustration and it weakens him by the time he kills Kokujo. Yokian, the guardian of Light, tries to heal his internal injuries from the battle but fails, and tells his brother Sekito that he is going to die. Sekito, now upset, accuses her of lying before Elena appears before him telling the rest of the guardians that there is only one way to let him live. Sekito must send Katsuyan and the rest of the guardians (minus Sekito) to Earth and let them relive their lives again there, and then return when they are old enough. Sekito refuses before being coaxed by his brother to use his chronokinesis and send them away. Present day In both versions of the story Katsuya is reborn in the late 90s, and lives his life in an unnamed part of the US in the year of 2012. He lives with his mother, and older brother Sekito, both of which were of royal background. His father is suspected to have left both kids a few months prior to the events that chapter 1 held. Personality Original 2010 Novel In the original novel, Katsuya's personality is far more brooding and simplistic. He suffers from chronic depression, as well as psychological issues and constantly took joy into causing himself pain by cutting his wrists. Due to the departure of his and Sekito's unamed father, Katsuya became a depressed teenager and hated everyone in his life, minus Sekito, his mother, and Kia. But things only get worse when he finds out that he only has a few months to live due to a sudden internal illnes that gives him 3 or 4 weeks to spend the rest of his life the way he wants it. 2013 REVAMP In the newer version, while still being upset about his fathers apparent absence, he maintains a more happier and open minded attitude. Katsuya is also noted to be a fast learner, proven by when activating the power of his ring and knowing how to use it right off the bat. In some cases he has a curious nature and is sometimes asks one too many questions. Trivia In the original series Katsuya's last name was Kirifuda (切り札) but was later changed to